


Morning Dump

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: This is two days of shit.
Kudos: 17





	Morning Dump

By the time we got home, my boyfriend was anxiously awaiting his daily trip to the bathroom. We had gone out for breakfast and ate massive omelettes, bacon, and waffles. I didn't recall seeing him use the bathroom before we left and his body was like clockwork. I knew he was extremely ready to void his body.  
"That place was good," he commented, ripping a fart. "Sorry, I forgot bacon makes me so gassy." He lit up a cigarette as I headed towards our apartment.  
Nearing the end of his cigarette, he groaned. "I swear cigs work just as well as a laxative."  
I felt like teasing him a bit. "What's wrong?" I asked, playing unaware.  
He massaged his belly. "I need to take my morning shit. I'm about to explode honestly. Please find a gas station."  
"Babe we're five minutes from the house. Can't you wait?"   
He scowled at me, lighting up another cig. "Okay but hurry up. This is a two day shit."

Upon arriving to the house, he rushed inside and stripped all of his clothes off. He left the bathroom door open. "This is gonna be such a big one." After a minute of grunting, he rose from the toilet and appeared in the bedroom again.  
I laughed as he snatched his phone from the dresser. "I'm going to be in here a while. Don't judge me. I haven't even gone yet." I intercepted, standing in front of the door.   
"As soon as you shit, will you fuck me?" I squeezed his cock. "You don't even have to wipe."  
I felt him shudder. "You're naughty. I'd be happy to fuck you. I really need to get this out of me first."   
I moved and he ran into the bathroom, plopping his ass on the seat.  
He grunted, pushing out a log with great effort. "I know there's more. It's pointless to get up and have to be back in half an hour." Sure enough, in a few minutes' time, he let out more bubbly farts. "Oh I'm not going to eat so much wendys next time."  
Just when I thought he was done, I heard the crackle of another shit. He parted his legs and peered into the bowl, where the tip of shit dangled from his ass.  
"Oh this hurts," he moaned. "This is two days of shit." With a heave, the full dark mass dropped from him. I climbed on his lap even though he was still on the porcelain throne. "That sounded so relieving," I murmured in his ear.   
"I think I still got more in me."


End file.
